Pillow Talk
by AwesomePants87
Summary: Dean and Castiel talk before bed.


Dean isn't quite sure when it happened; when lying in bed with Castiel before sleep had become his favorite part of the day. Somewhere between fighting and the world ending, he had grown to look forward to any sort of normality. In bed, after he had brushed his teeth and Castiel had done the same (more for Dean's sake than out of necessity), he could pretend that they were any other couple ready for bed after a long day of work.

Lying there, Dean rolled onto his side and looked at Castiel, who was already positioned on his side looking at Dean. They just stared at each other for a while; appreciating the fact that they were still here even after all the battles they had fought.

"You ever ridden a roller coaster?" Dean asked, knowing the answer instantly but asking the question nonetheless.

"No" Castiel responded softly.

"I think you'd like it. Of course it'd have to be a wooden roller coaster…None of that new-fangled upside down shit, but the real classic roller coasters, like the Cyclone or the Big Dipper. Now those are great."

Castiel remained quiet not wanting to interrupt Dean's thoughts. This was the first time in a while that Dean had talked about simple human pleasures. Gone was the concern about where Lucifer would strike next and what their next course of action should be. He was sharing something with Castiel. Sharing a part of what made him human.

"Amusement parks are fun…hence the name. They've got all kinds of things. My favorite is skee-ball. It's kind of like bowling but not really. You roll a ball and try to get it in a certain hole. Each hole has a number or score. The higher the score the better you do. I always get a high score. Oh and funnel cake…." Dean rambled on about all the excitement an amusement park brings and Castiel listened, intent on memorizing every detail.

"…OH and the freak show! That is just awesome. There was this one chick who could…." Dean continued telling the story about a woman with extreme powers of flexibility. Castiel smiled, loving this part of Dean. The part of him that wanted Castiel to experience everything human as if that would somehow ground him more in humanity and make it impossible for him to ever go back to being a full angel again. What surprised him most was how much he wanted to be that human for Dean.

Once Dean had finished his story, he brought his hand over to Castiel's neck. He rubbed his thumb softly over the back where Castiel's hair ended and then let his hand fall and rest on Castiel's chest. They stared at each other, neither needing to speak.

Dean had never used to be one for just laying in bed with someone…they were either sleeping or doing….other things. With Castiel, things were different. He liked just being in bed with him, looking at him, talking to him and yea, even cuddling with him.

They say that couples tend to rub off on each other, each picking up some of their partner's idiosyncrasies and traits. Well, Dean had definitely picked up Castiel's propensity to stare. He caught himself just looking at Castiel a lot. At night when Castiel was sleeping (something he had recently started doing), Dean found that he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was so new, the image of Castiel _actually_ sleeping. Before he would just lay in bed with Dean and keep watch, pretending to sleep to put Dean at ease. He liked that his humanity was rubbing off on Castiel. Perhaps that meant that when this was all over….

"Will you stay?"

Castiel looked surprised, first by the sudden break in the silence and then at the question itself. They didn't talk about _after _the apocalypse, a rule Dean had come up with. He opened his mouth to respond but Dean cut him off.

"Cause I was thinking maybe we could get a place. Somewhere nice and quiet...away from people. Just you and me."

Dean turned so he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. "It'd be nice to have a home base to come back to after hunts. Or we could get jobs. I'm a badass when it comes to cars and I'm sure we could find you something. Librarian maybe. You'd look damn sexy in glasses." Dean chuckled lightly at the thought.

Castiel slid closer to Dean, propping his head up so that he could see his face. He placed his hand on Dean's stomach and waited for him to continue.

"Maybe Sammy could come too. Go back to school. Be that lawyer he always wanted to be." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He moved his hand over to Castiel's and threaded their fingers together.

"Its….Its nice sometimes to think about what things could be like even if you know it won't happen."

"Yes, it is."

Castiel let go of Dean's hand and pulled him into his arms. Dean relaxed into Castiel's body, resting his head on his shoulder. Slowly, Castiel began to caress Dean's hair.

"I will stay with you Dean Winchester for as long as you will have me."

Dean smiled at the words and kissed the side of Castiel's neck. "Good, cause there is this place in Vegas you'll love."


End file.
